The invention relates to a housing for an electronic device, having two housing shells, wherein a first housing shell is constructed as a lower shell and a second housing shell is constructed as an upper shell which can be positioned on the lower shell, wherein a viewing and/or activation window which is closed with a display protection film is constructed in the upper shell, and wherein a connection between the housing shells is sealed by a peripheral seal.
Such housings are known in order to receive, for example, tablets, Smartphones or similar electronic devices and to protect them against environmental influences, in particular against splashes of water.
In this case, it has become usual to produce an individually adapted housing for the different Smartphone and tablet shapes which are commercially available. Since the housings are produced from plastics material using injection-molding technology, it is necessary to produce a separate injection-molding tool therefor in each case.